Reencuentro inesperado
by Drylay
Summary: Hermione Granger después de 8 años sin ver a Draco Malfoy algo en el destino les hace volver a reencontrarse . Ya no son esos niños de 10 años viviendo aventuras y haciendo travesuras , no . Ahora eran adolescentes de 18 años que se han vuelto a reencontrar provocando que vivan nuevas aventuras y reavivar ese sentimiento que cuando tenían 10 años no sabían lo que era . El amor . AU


**_¡Hola! _**

**_Soy yo os acordáis de mí , probablemente no ha pasado muuuuuucho tiempo o eso es lo que me parece a mi . Como el otro fic no tuvo tanto éxito lo quite y puse otro nuevo esta vez por creación propia a ver que os parece ._**

**_Sumary: Hemione Granger después de 8 años sin ver a Draco Malfoy algo en el destino los hace reesncontrarse en otras condiciones . Ya no eran niños de 10 años corriendo aventuras y haciendo travesuras , no . Ahora eran adolescentes de 18 años que habían madurado . Y el reencuentro que tienen lo volvera a cambiar todo . Y harán nuevas aventuras pero está vez con unos intensos sentimientos encontrados . AU SIN MAGIA!_**

**_Espero que os guste!_**

**_Drylay_**

* * *

_Capítulo 1 : Recuerdos del pasado_

Recordaba perfectamente como era él .

Con su elegante y algo infantil forma de andar , con su pelo de un rubio platino muy hermoso y sobre todo se acordaba de esos hermosos e intensos ojos grises mercurio .

Recordaba lo que vivió con él …

_Era una niña normal … común . Tenía 10 años y vivía con sus padres en una humilde casa no eran ricos ni pobres , eran personas corrientes ._

_Hasta que algo en su vida lo cambió todo …_

_Ese día fue con su padre a la padre a comprar unas cosas que su padre necesitaba para su trabajo, era arquitecto . Y le habían encargado un trabajo muy importante que probablemente les sacara de estar en el intermedio de rico y pobre y se convertirian en ricos como algunos amigos de su colegio .A ella le daba igual con tal de tener a sus padres , que eran sus seres más ,queridos en la tierra pero si su padre queria darle una vida mejor ¿no era mejor eso? . Sea como sea allí estaba ella acompañando a comprar a su padre a una tienda totalmente desconocida para ella . _

_No tenía miedo porque estaba con su padre y sabía que el daría todo por ella . Pero algo cambio todo lo que ella creía …_

_Iba con su padre caminando de tienda en tienda hasta dar con la correcta . Era una tienda pequeña por fuera pero cuando entro a dentro todo era muy distinto a como lo imaginó . Tenía desde cualquier tipo de ladrillo hasta cosas tan extrañas que nunca había visto . Su padre se separó de ella un rato y ella llevada por la curiosidad de una niña de 10 años se fue a dar un una vuelta por la tienda . Cada pasillo tenía diferentes tipos de cosas , algunas se las había visto a su padre trabajando con ellas y otras tenían una forma más rara . A saber para que servían ._

_Al girar para ver otro de los tantos pasillos se encontró con un hombre vestido de negro y con gafas negras puestas que estaba leyendo una revista de la tienda atentamente . Al parecer no se dio cuenta de su presencia y ella aprovechó ese tiempo en analizarlo mejor .Era alto , pálido y por su forma de vestir no se le veía mucho . Estaba intentando buscar algunos detalles que se dejaran ver entre la ropa que llevaba puesto cuando el hombre dejó de ver la revista para fijar su vista en ella , estaba sorprendido por ver a alguien delante de el pero eso no se dejo de hacerlo parecer imponente. _

_El hombre la analizó viéndola por debajo de sus gafas negras y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue tal y como había aparecido . Ella movida por un miedo que no sabía de donde había salido también se dio la vuelta muy rápido y giro por donde había venido pero se choco contra alguien y como eran más o menos de la misma altura su choque les hizo dar un rebote y caerse al suelo .Misteriosamente no se había echo daño y estaba contra algo tibio, suave , blando y ...con olor a menta fresca ._

_Levantó la cabeza encontrandose con unos ojos grises mercurio mirandole curiosamente . Se fue levantando lentamente algo hipnotizada por esos ojos tan intensos que no paraban de mirarla .Cuando estuvó completamente parada él se levantó en un movimiento muy gracil propio de un principe .Se miraron a los ojos y el fue el primero en reaccionar ._

_-Supongo que venías demasiado alterada para chocarte contra mí – le dijo con una voz algo infantil pero muy bonita ._

_-Si , esta un poco alterada – le dijo ella cuando salió del hechizo que sus ojos provocaban en ella ._

_-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?- le preguntó educadamente ._

_-Preferiría no recordarlo – le dijo con una sonrisa cálida , algo de el le hacia sentirse protegida cosa muy extraña porque solo le pasaba con sus familiares y amigos y no con un niño completamente desconocido ._

_-En ese caso … mi nombre es Draco Malfoy ._

* * *

**_¿Qué tal quedo?_**

**_¿_****_Lo sigo?_**

**_Drylay_**


End file.
